Sea of stars
by Firehedgehog
Summary: All is not what it seems to the bladebreakers, long ago a race of beings fled to earth to live hopefully peaceful lives... but now the darkness they fled has tracked them down. What is the connection between the alien visitors and the bladebreakers, the a
1. Prologue

All is not what it seems to the bladebreakers, long ago a race of beings fled to earth to live hopefully peaceful lives... but now the darkness they fled has tracked them down. What is the connection between the alien visitors and the bladebreakers, the answer... a blue eyed boy known as Tyson.

Sea of Stars

By: Firehedgehog

Prologue: How it all begins

      It was a beautiful planet, many would of said it was heaven in a mortal realm. The sky was a healthy blue and the world was covered with beautiful oxygen giving plants, all was well in this world... all life was peaceful under the double suns.

      The main race of the planet were very powerful but peaceful people, they believed all life was one and anger was wrong. They looked human like but were very slim and beautiful, they had beautiful multi-colored iridescent eyes, long pale hair that fell to their feet. They're ears were slim and pointed in a way that reminded one of an elf, but that was where all similarity ended.

      Connected from their lower arms were energy wings that connected to their backs, it wasn't connected to their upper arms. Each of the people glowed with sapphire light, it was believed from legends that the people had been created from energy in the beginning... at death there bodies did change into energy so the theory could be correct.

      They were the Heiwa (freedom from wars).

      Yet, not all was well.

      There was a sister planet to this peaceful one, but hidden by the two suns and the two moons at other times. On this planet a war like race lived, they lived for hate and bloodshed... the people on that peaceful planet they hated the most.

      They could not understand these graceful beings, and what they hated and could not understand... they destroyed. After all, they had destroyed all other sentient life on there own planet... looked like another would soon join the bloodbath to come.

      The hateful race known as the Nikushimi (hate) launched their ships to the peaceful planet, and in a blaze of hate attacked the Heiwa. The Heiwa fell quickly, they hated to fight and never had they faced anything so terrifying... they tried to fight back but failed... the Heiwa were not made to fight and they did not understand any concept of weapon.

      The Heiwa were dying form the Nikushimi, finally very few were left on a dying world. They could feel their world dying; there was nothing the Heiwa could do to save it.

      Yet they hoped on, in a last ditch effort they gathered the remaining children and babies and fled across space. A few generations later the small group came upon a world where wonders abounded, they knew that this was the place they had been searching for. A haven, a place to learn and hopefully a place the Nikushimi would never come upon.

      Disguising themselves the Heiwa descended to this blue world, it was not their world with two suns and moon, but they knew they would soon learn to love it. Hopefully also to teach the creatures here known as humans; the meaning of peace.

      Yet as we all know, the darkness would come again.

TBC

FH: Hi everyone, now that my falling angel series is over I decided to write another weird stories. This time, yes... aliens are involved... and poor Tyson is in the middle of it again. Pairings are not decided, so send in who you want together.

R.Calumon: See you all next chapter.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter one

Hi everyone, I forgot to say I own nothing but the aliens in the story, the alien characters... and oh yeah the storyline. The actual beyblade characters (you know who) belong to whoever owns the beyblade series, now onto the fic... and gotta get away from the scary lawyer's.

Sea of Stars

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Shizuka awakens

      Blue eyes twinkled with repressed glee, a blue strand of hair slipped across his heart shaped face. With a silent chuckle the blader of Dragoon finished setting up his prank, he exchanged a high five with his blond accomplice and they both slipped from the room.

      "Do you think he'll fall for it?" Max asked blue eyes dancing, Tyson grinned. The person Max was talking about was no other then Ray, the raven haired Chinese boy had said only a day before that there was no way they would be able to play a prank on him without him catching on and getting away from it.

      They were about to show him just how wrong he was.

      "Of course, we planned this for hours," Tyson said nodding, they exchanged gleeful grins... they even had cameras set up to catch everything.

      "What are you two planning?" a cold voice asked, actually it was more demanding. With a start the two looked up from where they huddled and gave a nervous laugh, standing above them was Kai a hard look in his crimson eyes.

      "Only a little prank, nothing for you to worry about," Tyson said with a little wave of his hand; Kai only stared at them harder, causing the two to sweatdrop.

      'Scary' was the twos collective thought.

      "Ummm... should we tell him?" Max asked, Tyson shrugged.

      Max was about to tell Kai when an explosion filled the air, Tyson grinned hearing at least twenty cameras start clicking rapidly.

      Kai gave them a hard look and walked to Ray's room, with that he opened the door and a white fog drifted from the room.

      "Tyson, Max... I'm going to kill you!" Ray raged stomping from his bedroom, the white fog was actually flour... lots of it. He was also covered with another substance; it was reddish in color. The only thing; of his normal coloring were his golden eyes, they blazed with anger.

      Seeing this Max and Tyson exchanged looks; then they ran like little kids in a game of tag with Ray right behind them, not the fifteen-year olds they actually were.

      "That was a great idea, flour bombs with timers," Max said as they ran, Tyson only nodded as he avoided an angry Ray.

      "Yeah, but it was your idea for the Jam balloons," Tyson replied finally, they ran from the apartment leaving Kai behind.

      Once they were gone Kai allowed himself to smile, then unable to help it he leaned against the wall and began to laugh and laugh till he cried.

      Sometimes, it was hard to play hard leader to the others... especially in funny times like this.

      "I do hope Tyson and Max realize they'll have to clean the mess in Rays room when they get back," Kai said a little later, it was then Kenny woke up and seeing the flour on the floor outside Ray's room realized he had missed something.

      This wasn't the first time this had happened either.

***

      Hours later an exhausted Tyson leaned against a tree in the local park, the prank had been worth the explosive results... even the fact they had to clean up Ray's room after.

      Smiling the fifteen-year-old looked up, the leafy branches of the tree shaded from the suns bright and very hot light... he was thankful for that in this very hot summer month.

      Suddenly someone was standing in front of him, looking at them he saw to his annoyance that because of the way the sun was falling on this person he couldn't tell who it was.

      "Eh... hello," he said, the voice chuckled... a very familiar voice to say the least.

      "Don't recognize me," the voice said teasingly, Tyson rolled his eyes.

      "I would help if you stepped into the shade," Tyson pointed out, the person chuckled again but did as Tyson had pointed out.

      The person was a tall and slim teen around nineteen with pale white hair and gray eyes, he wore a loose blue tank top and a pair of jean shorts... a pair of sandals were on his feet.

      "Heion!" Tyson said happily, the older teen could only laugh as Tyson glomped onto him with a hug.

      "I'm almost hurt that you didn't recognize your cousin," Heion said with a fake sniff, Tyson rolled his eyes.

      "Stop being silly, baka," Tyson laughed, Heion also laughed.

      "Its good to see you again Tyson," Heion said, then his demeanor became serious. "Tyson, the elder wants to see you," Heion said, Tyson looked startled for a moment then blinked.

      "So that is why you're here, give me a few seconds. I have to call my team so they won't worry, it would be weird if I just vanished for a week," Tyson pointed out, Heion nodded.

      With that Tyson pulled out a cell-phone.

      Minute's later Tyson was done; then together the two of then walked down the road where a car was waiting for them.

***

      Tyson sighed as he walked through his family's ancestral home, not the small one in local Japan... but a huge mansion in a forest that would put Kai's to shame. Usually he would be happy to be here, he always liked to explore the many halls and rooms of this place.

      It was hundreds of years old, almost a thousand and ten actually. His family had built it when they first set foot on this place; many would be shocked at what this building beheld.

      But this time all that didn't matter, Tyson knew why the elder had called him... it was time.

      Finally came to a large oak door engraved with flower designs; without stopping he pressed a certain area on their frames. The door slipped open quietly.

      "I am here elder," Tyson said quietly, he walked to the center of the room where he sat gracefully like people once did to their lieges. The room was pitch dark, but Tyson ignored all that... he knew what this room contained.

      "Are you ready for the time of freedom, where your true abilities and form are freed?" a voice said, Tyson closed his eyes.

      "I am," he whispered, no matter how much he was scared he knew it was time and there was no way to say no.

      "Prepare yourself, soon you will be considered out of the first stages of childhood for our people. You are one of the few children that survived being born on this planet... so now that you have reached the first stage of maturity you will join your peers in your true form," the elder said, Tyson smiled light.

      "I am prepared," he finally said, he could feel the elders smile.

      "I know," he heard the elder whisper.

      Then it began, and he screamed and screamed. It was a painful process, he had been bound in this form for his entire life since birth to protect him from the humans fear and hate.

      For the first time in many years he was free, free to be himself in his true form sometimes... sadly he would never be able to take his true form around humans.

      And Shizuka of the Heiwa also known as Tyson to the world, took upon his natural birth form once again.

TBC

Shizuka-    Tranquil

Heion-      Calmness

Well, I hope that answers some of your questions. As to couples... tykai are winning, but you all still have time to vote.


	3. Chapter 2

Konnichi wa everyone, sigh... the votes were all interesting to say the least but the final votes have come in through reviews, emails and even AOL instant messengers. It's a Tyson/tala for this fic, Tyson/Kai almost won but they did win for my other beyblade fic.

Dedicated to 'Skittles the sugar fairy' since the votes are in this has been 

decided to be the tala/Tyson fic I promised you.

Sea of Stars

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Lonely heart

Shizuka also known as Tyson to the world sighed as he looked out a window of the huge mansion, it was a beautiful night... but he wasn't actually enjoying it at the moment.

Since his birth he had known he was one of the very few child to survive, many could not survive the atmosphere... some had left earth for that reason. But they had died: the Heiwa were a dying race still.

At the moment he was the only child of the race so he was very protected, he had watched newly born die moments after death... as he grew up he had no other Heiwa his age to play with.

When his parents had died he had gone to live with his grandfather who lived among the humans, because of this he had grown up with humans.

Yet... in truth he was not quite as mature in body as them, the Heiwa matured slower due to the fact that there life spans were much much longer... that is if they didn't die during birth.

At the moment if you put his real form against that of a human, he would look to be around nine years old.

And that explained why he was so immature, he wasn't as old or as mature as his human form said he was.

He could never let his friends find out this fact, how would they react that 'Tyson' was just a little kid and an 'alien' one at that. It was so confusing: and worse of all... would he find love in the future.

The Heiwa mated for life, often choosing their mates at the age he was now but didn't actually mate till they reached pre-adult stage. As it was he Shizuka still had quite a long time till he reached that stage.

Too long for his liking.

Not too long into the future his human form/disguise would stop aging, it wouldn't age again till his actually true body caught up with it.

"Shizuka, would you like to talk about it?" a kind female voice asked, with a sigh Shizuka turned. Standing there was an adult Heiwa in human form; silky blonde hair slipped down a slim form dressed in business clothing.

"Not really Junban, I just need to sort it all about," he told her, she nodded and walked away to get ready to head back to her business in Tokyo.

Junban owned a quite prosperous business and helped support the rest of the Heiwa who were unable to support themselves at that moment. Her personality was actually quite easy to figure out, it was the meaning of her name... how her parents fit her with such a fitting name he did not know.

Junban meant 'Systematic arrangement'.

Shizuka shook himself away from thoughts of Junban, he really had to remember to call her by her human name with was Sakura... cherry blossoms... it didn't really fit her.

"I wonder, is their anyone out there just for me," Shizuka whispered, he truly hoped so for he didn't want to be always alone... and it would be at least fifteen years till even the babies reached the age that they could choose what future mate they would have.

***

It was a few hours later and Shizuka was in the room he would be staying in, his multi-colored iridescent eyes showed many colors... many that one would never see in human eyes looked at his reflection in a mirror.

Like all Heiwa he looked human but was very slim and beautiful and long pale silvery-blue hair that fell to his middle back in a loose ponytail (He kept it short so it wouldn't get in his way too much). His ears were slim and pointed in a way that reminded one of an elf.

Connected from his lower arms were silver-blue energy wings that connected to his back, it wasn't connected to his upper arms. A soft sapphire light surrounded him in his true form, mind you he could repress the light/energy but it would make him use up more energy and anyway only other Heiwa were in the building.

Since he was a child he wore child clothing, thankfully the elders had thought ahead when he was giving back his true form so they had clothing ready for him.

He wore a pale green tank top with plant designs on it; it also was designed with a very low back so that the fabric wouldn't interfere with his wings. He wore a simple pair of light blue jeans; he also wore brand new sneakers on his feet.

It was strange to see this reflection instead of the human one he was use to, but he would get use to it... after all it was his true one.

'Enough about myself, I might as well read some of the books the elder suggested me to read' Shizuka thought, with that in mind he flopped onto the comfy bed and pulled a large book onto his small lap.

Reading the title his eyes widened, he hadn't expected this book... but he had heard about it.

This book told of certain techniques his people could do. One of them was one that filled him with much curiosity... and a little hope too.

A technique, that allowed one to change a human who was at deaths door into a heiwa, it was very rare anyone used it. Last time was a three hundred years ago, someone had fallen in love with a human and married them, but because the two species could not have children with the elders permission they had changed the human after the human partner was almost killed by a rogue samurai.

A reason it was rare, was because the technique had a good chance to kill the Heiwa dong it... early on when the Heiwa took mates when they came to the planet over twenty had died trying to make there mates like themselves.

'Something to think about' Shizuka thought, he only hoped that in the future he wouldn't have to make such a decision.

TBC

Junban: systematic arrangement

FH: Sorry if the chappy was too short or weird, I was trying to avoid the writers block that was forming for this fic and people were starting to get impatient for this chapter.

R. Calumon: By the way, in this chappy we have put hints for future chapters... I won't tell you what the hints are and even if you figure them out... well I don't care as long as you enjoy the story.

Ja ne


End file.
